Land Of Legends
This event takes place two months after the Buu Saga. The Z Fighters Return Goku and the Z Fighters return via Instant Tranmission. Tien goes to train with Yamcha, Chiaotzu and Krillin. Shenron flies off to train with Goku and Majuub and teach them to turn Super Saiyan-Jen level 5. Gohan starts school back up. Bulma lets Vegeta train in the Capsule Corp. Pod. Dragonoid-Land Tien blasts his third eye at Krillin. Krillin dodges it and does a warp kamhameha. Chiaotzu then comes out of no where and does a dodon ray which blasts them out of the sky. Yamcha is inside Roshi's house, sipping some tea. Then a dragon/human-like hybrid comes out of the ground and blasts Chiaotzu. Yamcha runs outside and blasts it with some ki blasts. Tien headlocks the creature but it grabs him and tosses him around and throws him into the ocean. He punches Yamcha in the gut and kicks his neck, making him unconsious. Krillin tries to run and tell Master Roshi but the creature warps in front of Krillin and grabs his head and he is unconsious. Master Roshi already saw this and tries to charge up. The creature grabs his forehead and the same thing happens to him. The menace slowly comes out of the shadows and reveals it self to be no other than "Android 17!!!" Dragon vs Android Goku's power level is starting to match those of Majuub in his base form. Shenron allows Goku and Majuub to fly around the temple. 17 takes a walk around the time/space continuum. He then notices a huge power level.17 walks into the door that leads to the temple. Shenron then asks who goes there 17 remains silent. He warps up to Shenron and kicks the dragon. Shenron warps behind 17. Shenron then transforms into the form of a certain tyrant. He overwhelms 17 with ki blasts, instant spirit bombs, and energy waves. 17 then proceeds to heal instantly. He and Shenron then fight and 17 grabs Shenron and absorbs 90% of his powers. 17 then kicks Shenron in the sand ocean and continues to walk towards the temple. Chaos Values Bulma tells Vegeta dinner is ready. Bulma tells him to come to bed to get it. Her seducive tone is interrupted by a clone of 17. 17 then proceeds to engage battle with Vegeta. Vegeta turns into super saiyan level 2. Vegeta sidekicks him. 17 uppercuts Vegeta into the sky. Bulma grabs a chair and hits 17 wih it. 17 felt no pain nor no scratches. He grabs Bulma and tries to kill her. Vegeta mashes his head with his two fists from above. His Majin mark starts to appear. Pain starts to develop within Vegeta. Bulma jumps on the rooftop when 17 falls down. Majin Vegeta proceeds to kill the android when a certain android appears... The Temple Goku and Majuub walk around in the temple and find 8 ancient tombs. Buu's part of Majuub realizes that the tombs mean: Love, Death, Horror, Hope,Wisdom, Chaos, Magic, and Blood. Goku realizes that 17 is outside the temple. The temple starts shaking as a huge Orb-shaped ship comes from under the sand. Goku turns SSJ level 3. Goku charges a kamehameha while Majuub fights 17. 17 throws Majuub down onto the ground, by the cloak. Goku roundhouse kicks 17 and kneels him in the stomach, making him cough up blood. He punches 17 in the back, making him regurgitate a clone of Shenron. The Millionth Speech of The "Prince Of The Saiyans" Yawn Boring Vegeta warns 18 that if she got n the way, he would kill her. Vegeta proceeds to beat 17 to a pulp. Knocking some serious sense into 17. In the temple, Goku knocks 17 into another temple. Then Majuub sees 8 temples appear. Each with the symbols of the 8 specific tombs. 17 and the clone 17's dna begin to transferr. Goku and Majuub merge timelines wth Vegeta, 18, and Bulma. 17 + 17 = Super 17. Vegeta keeps talking about how he is the prince of all saiyans. Super 17 claps his hands and a sound wave occurs and knocks them all out. School's Out Gohan realizes that something is wrong. He comes outside and goes to Master Roshi's place. Everyone is knocked out cold except Chiaotzu. After Chiaotzu explains the story, Gohan asks for the rest of Chiaotzu's energy. Super 17 is writing a picture to please Bulma while Gohan tries to find Super 17. Gohan finds Super 17 and demands freedom for his friends. Super 17 says that Gohan's future is death after he's done with him. Super 17 then returns his attention to Gohan's friends and, instead of wasting energy and risking defeat by fighting them directly, he creates seven miniature versions of himself, which he calls the Super 17 Jr.'s. The Super 17 Jr.s, each nearly as strong as Super 17 himself, attack the Z Fighters, effortlessly beating all but Vegeta, Goku, and Majuub. At this point, it is revealed that even though 16 was destroyed by Super 17, his head was still operational and happened to land where Yamcha and his pupils were hiding. Yamcha surprisingly proves his worth by tossing 16's head over to Gohan. 16 reassures Gohan that sometimes words cannot reach people like Super 17, and tells him to release his power to protect the Earth. Super 17 then crushes the head of Android 16. Finally pushed beyond his emotional limit, Gohan's inner power awakens, transforming him into a Super Saiyan 2. Gohan snatches the stolen Senzu Beans from Super 17, who could not see how Gohan had managed to do so. Gohan then effortlessly annihilates the seven Super 17 Jr's. It is then revealed that Goku was aware of Gohan's superior abilities all along, and Majuub realizes that Goku used his own fight with Cell to give Gohan a preview of Cell's abilities; he never intended to beat Cell himself. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dragon Ball Adventures